Unwavioring Love
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: Logan and Max struggle with the virus but soon they find a cure for the bitch of a virus.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dark Angel nor the characters. If I did, then Max and Joshua would have found father. Max and Logan would be together, married, with a kid.

Set after Freak Nation; 3 weeks later.

Max was sitting on the Space Needle looking out into the broken world. It's been a rough 3 weeks and she had a million things on her mind, like how to keep everyone safe and what she was going to do about her situation with Logan.

"Wondering what Logan is doing and I hope he's alright. After all, he did risk his life for us. Sometimes I wonder if he really wants me in his corner. I mean, he keeps risking his own life to save mine yet then again I risked my own life to save his a few times. Every night I pull out the poem Logan wrote for me and I think how lucky I am to have someone like Logan in my life. Even though life stinks right now, somehow we're going to make it work."

She has flashbacks to before the dang bitch of a virus took her and Logan captive of never touching each other again.

_When they first met, when she rescued him from getting pushed over the hotel building, him and her at his cousins wedding, having dinner at his place, their first kiss, etc._

Sighing, Max climbs down from the Space Needle and heads into Terminal City. Jumping over the fence 11 feet in the air, Max rides her Ninja (motorcycle) into the building.

Upon arriving in Terminal City, Max spots Joshua, Alec, and Mole. Joshua looks at her while Alec and Mole were bickering over playing a game of cards.

"Hey little fella." Joshua said as he hugged Max

"Hey big fella. How's it going?" Max said as she hugged him back

"Trying to make it through. How are you and Logan?" Joshua said as he pulled away and looked at her

Max sighed

"Honestly, I don't know. This bitch of a virus is hard. I mean, I cannot keep going through this. I am scared I am going to accidently touch him and he will end up dead. "

"It'll be alright little fella. Virus bitch going down. I'm sure Logan will come up with something."

Just then, Logan appears on the computer screen and then he calls for Joshua to come over to the monitor. Joshua walks up to the Media Center.

"Hey Logan. How's it going?"

"Hanging in there. Are the ladies here?"

"Yeah. Max is. Hold on." Joshua said and called out to her "Max, Logan is on the monitor."

Max was talking to Mole and Alec when she heard her name being called out. She looked up to hear it as Joshua telling her Logan was on video chat. Max walked up and sat down by the computer.

"Hey you"

"Hi. Can you stop by?"

"Joshua's place?"

"Yeah. Now would be great."

"I'm on my way."

They both looked at each other through the video chat. This would be the part where they would say _I love you _to each other but considering the situation, they both gave a slight nod and then the screen went blank.

Max sighed but wondered what Logan was up to. He seemed.. a bit uplifted. As Max started to walk out of the building, Mole mumbled something about needing more cigars. She told him she'll get him some after visiting with Logan.

She hops on her Ninja and jumped over the fence. Riding in the daylight gave Max some time to think about things. She and the transgenics need to come up with a plan so they would be safe and so that Ames White wouldn't kill them. After what went down at Jam Pony 3 weeks ago, the transgenics had won the battle against White. If it wasn't for Logan being there, who knows what the outcome would have been.

The normal people were calling the transgenics as freaks or monsters. What does normal mean anyway. The transgenics were trying to show people that they weren't freaks or monster, but they were that's say special super humans who had special abilities unlike normal people. They were soldiers who were trained to keep moving in enemy territory. The truth is they were done being the secret government's lab rats and they were done moving from city to city.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Dark Angel or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while because I didn't like the way the show ended. I mean, come on. Who would leave a show where the two main characters still have a deathly virus? Anyways, here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy it. **

Logan was sitting at his computer researching where exactly this place was. Earlier he had spoken to one of the Manticore doctors that had escaped back in '09 with Max and the 11 X5's. He was one of the few doctors left from Manticore and after what happened to Dr. Verite, he was taking extra precautions to make sure nothing happens to this one. He had found the doctor through an informant of Eyes Only.

The reason why he had asked Max to come over was to talk to her about going on a road trip to see what the doctor had in mind for a possible cure for the virus. The problem was to get Max to agree in leaving Terminal City considering the situation the transgenics were in. Plus she was the leader in the group so it was going to take a little convincing.

Max parked her Ninja about a block away from Joshua's place and proceeded to walk the rest of the way until she got to Joshua's.

"Logan?"

"I'm in here."

Max walks into the living room to see Logan doing something on the computer.

"What are you doing?"

She walked up halfway to the desk in the corner of the room. She didn't want to get close to Logan just in case they were to accidentally touch. She had gotten a chill from the last time they had touched by accident and it sent him to the hospital.

"I am planning a trip for us."

Logan looked up over the computer at her.

"Max, before you ask me why. Let me explain.."

Max sighed

"Logan.."

He looks at her seriously and he starts to explain.

"Just hear me out okay. I have found a Manticore doctor through one of my informants. The other day I got in contact with him and I explained our situation to him. He may be able to help us with this cure for the virus."

"Thank goodness we may be lucky this time! Now we can touch without infecting one another. I can't go on a trip. Normal will have my ass. I've already used all my excuses."

Logan looks at her

"Don't worry; I'll have Bling write you a doctor's note."

Max started pacing around the room

"What did he say? Oh god what if…"

Logan cuts her off

"Max, don't worry. I'm taking extra precaution to make sure nothing happens to him. We wouldn't want a Dr. Verite situation again would we?"

Max stops and looks at him

"No. I guess not. So, what did he say?"

"Well he said that he may have the antidote that will inert the virus so you and I can touch again without you killing me."

Max nods

"Did he say where he is?"

Logan looks down at a notepad which contained the whereabouts on the Manticore doctor.

"Yes he did. I told him we'll be there midday on Wednesday."

Logan looks back up at Max. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. She was wearing her military mask. The only time he could see her be so vulnerable was when she was having a seizer a year ago and that was also when they had a brown out.

"Okay. So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow night."

Max nods

"Alright. I'll see you then."

Max goes back to Terminal City but first goes to pick up some more cigars for Mole and some other things for the transgenics. Once she got the supplies she needed, she headed back to Headquarters to find the transgenics keeping an eye out for Clemete or Ames White. No telling when he'll show up again and try to take them out. One thing is for sure, when he does; they'll be ready for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Dark Angel or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while because I didn't like the way the show ended. I mean, come on. Who would leave a show where the two main characters still have a deathly virus? Anyways, here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy it. **

Max was packing for the road trip her and Logan was taking while OC was getting ready to go to work at Jam Pony.

"So, where exactly are you going boo?"

Max looks at her as she folded her clothes and putting them in a suitcase.

"I don't know. Logan didn't say but it'll be safer if no one knows." Said Max, sighing a little

OC raises a brow at her.

"What's wrong?"

Max sat on the bed after closing the suitcase.

"I just.. I don't want to get my hopes up. I mean, the last time we did this; it only lasted 10 hours which seems like a long time but it wasn't. If Joshua didn't interrupt us, we would've gotten busy."

OC came over and sat down next to her.

"It'll work out this time. Hot boy hasn't given up yet. He loves you."

"How can he love someone like me who's just a killer? I mean, he's putting himself in danger just to be with me. I love him but I don't know what I did to deserve him."

Max sighed a little before looking at the clock and realizing what time it was, she stood up from the bed and grabbed her suitcase.

"I gotta blaze."

OC stood up then she hugged her boo.

"Be careful."

"Always."

Logan was packing his things he would be taking on the trip. He packed some clothes and his laptop with the paper with the address on it. He remembered the last time Max found a temporary cure for the virus. He sighed a little, 10 hours seems like a long time but it wasn't, it would have to be long enough. Everything was going fine until Joshua interrupted them saying there was something from Manticore hurting people.

Once packed, he grabbed his suitcase and he walked out of his bedroom and into the study then he made sure he got everything then waited on Max to arrive. 10 minutes later, Max arrives at Joshua's and parked her bike a block away behind an abandon building then she processed to walk the rest of the way.

Entering Joshua's, Max walks into the study and looks at Logan.

"Are you sure the address is legit?"

Logan looks up at her as he grabbed the paper and folded it, putting it in his pocket.

"Yes. I looked it up and did research on it. It seemed like a decent place."

He then grabbed the keys to his Aztek.

"Ready to go?"

She nods and then they go out to where his car was parked, putting their suitcases in and they drove off to where the Manticore doctor had given him the address to where he was staying at. For a while, Max was being very quiet; having a lot of thoughts running through her mind. Every once in a while, Logan would glance at her.

"Something wrong?" Says Logan as he glanced at her and refocused on the road

Max stayed quiet for a moment or two and then spoke softly

"I am not so sure this is a good idea. I mean, what if.."

"Max, I am not going to let Manticore ruin what we almost had. They may have taken you away from me but I am not going to let them take you away from me again.."

Logan looks at her for a second or two then turns his eyes back on the road. He had a flashback to that night she died in the woods, right here in his arms. He felt a cold chill go down his spine. Shaking his head, he continued to drive and tried not to think about that. Maybe this would finally be their big break and they defect Manticore once again.

Max looked at him and shook her head

"Maybe Renfo was right. I'm nothing but poison. I was made to kill. I only need a trigger. You don't know what I'm capable of Logan. I could really hurt you but I won't. I'm nothing but a transgenic enhanced killing machine."

"Max, you've never been that to me. I see you more than a cat burglar. I meant what I said back in the car before time ran out. I love you, Max. After that night, in the woods; I sat on the couch and I couldn't move."

Max had a flashback to that very day/night. She shivered slightly as the terrible memory of dying in Logan's arms came back to her. She wanted to tell him she loves him but right when she was about to tell him, she died right there; in his arms. After that, she didn't know what happened cause then the next day she found herself at Manticore. There, she met Alec and Joshua and they formed a plan to escape. As soon as she escaped, she ran as fast as she could to the one place where she called home and that was Logan's place.

Hours later, they arrived at the abandon building where the Manticore doctor told Logan to meet him. It was an old office building that was built in the late 80s. The building was surrounded by a security gate and was speaker operated.

"May I help you?"

Logan spoke into the speaker and told the security guard who he was seeing and why. He simply nodded and pressed the button to the gate causing it to open. Logan drove through and parked close to the front door. Him and Max got out of the car and walked into the building. It was well lit and had old fashion furniture in it.

As they walked down a hallway, Max took a quick look around. _This place could use an update, _she thought as they turned a corner. Reaching the room, Logan knocked once.

"Who is it?"

"It's Logan Cale."

The other person on the other side of the door nodded.

"Come in…"

Logan opened the door for Max and let her go in first and he followed her in. The person was sitting in a computer chair but the back of the chair was facing them so they couldn't see who it was. When the person turned around in the chair, Max's eyes widen as she realized who it was and Logan just looked at her.

"I had no idea…"

The person looked up at them and then looks at Max with a smuggled look.

"It's nice to see you again."


End file.
